24 Horas
by Molkita
Summary: Reunião na casa do Hina para ver DVD! Todos os meninos juntos, comentários aleatórios de Yoko, comentários maldosos voltados para Yasu, Ryo mostrando um pouco de suas garras, etc, etc. Algumas insinuações de cenas slash, tudo muito, muito leve.
1. Sobre a fic

**Fic: **24 Horas

**Fandom: **Kanjani∞

**Par: **Nenhum evidente, vários subliminares:D Todos os meninos (com exceção do Uchi) aparecem nessa fic

**Autora: **Molkita

**Beta: **Ninguém (Então, desde já, desculpem qualquer erro)

**Advertência: **Leves insinuações slash/yaoi, mas nada demais, de verdade, nem beijinho tem

**Nota: **Escrevi essa fic em apenas uma hora, então não esperem uma trama bem elaborada. A verdade é que a escrevi por pura diversão, porque é divertido brincar com os meninos do Kanjani8.

**Sobre a fic: **Uma fic leve, descontraída, sem nenhuma mensagem para passar, apenas uma reunião dos meninos na casa do Hina para ver DVD. Retoques com cenas fluffy, comentários maldosos voltados para Yasu, Yoko sendo um pequeno implicante e evil!Ryo (só um pouco).


	2. Notas iniciais

**APRESENTAÇÕES** (para quem não conhece Kanjani8)

Nessa fanfic não é preciso saber muito sobre eles, então vou apenas dizer que **Kanjani8 **é um grupo de entretenimento e música formado por oito rapazes. Na fic só vão aparecer sete deles, isso porque _Uchi Hiroki_ foi suspenso da companhia deles e ficou afastado da banda por um longo tempo.

Agora, para que ninguém se confunda com as diferentes formas que uso para me referir aos meninos durante as fics:

**Yokoyama Yu** (apelidos: _Yoko, Yoko-cho, Yokkon, Yoko-chan_):

http://img178.imageshack.us/my.php?imageyokkongk7.jpg

Yoko é o mais velho da banda.

**Murakami Shingo** (apelidos: _Hina_ ou Hina-chan):

http://img240.imageshack.us/my.php?imagemucchanec9.jpg

Hina é o terceiro na escala dos mais velhos.

**Shibutani Subaru** (apelidos: _Subs, Suba-chan, Baru-kun, Baru-chan, __Baru, Babu_ ou ainda _Shibuyan_):

http://img209.imageshack.us/my.php?image0007f5hyeo6.jpg

Ele é o segundo mais velho.

**Yasuda Shota** (apelidos: _Yasu_, _Yassan,Chimp, Chipa _e _Sho-chan_):

http://img204.imageshack.us/my.php?imagekmyhalfnekkidsn4.png

O quinto mais velho.

**Maruyama Ryuhei** (apelidos: _Maru-chan_):

http://img146.imageshack.us/my.php?imagemaru24gl8na7.png

O quarto mais velho.

**Ohkura Tadayoshi** (apelidos: _Tacchon_. Os meninos o chamam de "Tatsuyoshi" de vez em quando, porque reclamam que "Tadayoshi" é difícil de falar, então preferem "Tatsuyoshi"):

http://img85.imageshack.us/my.php?imageohchan9lj5.jpg

Com a ausência temporária de Uchi, ele se tornou o mais novo.

**Nishikido Ryo** (Quase sempre é chamado de _Ryo-chan_, porque quando todos já eram grandes ele continuava a ser um molequinho! xD Veja: http://img165.imageshack.us/my.php?image63llwk9ey6.jpg):

Mas hoje em dia ele é assim:

http://img164.imageshack.us/my.php?imageryo3xa0.jpg

Ryo é o segundo mais novo.

**Uchi Hiroki** (só para constar):

http://img339.imageshack.us/my.php?imageuchantg1.jpg

Se quiserem mais informações sobre a banda ou sobre as personalidades dos meninos, é só visitar as notas iniciais de minha primeira fanfic dedicada a esse grupo:


	3. 24 Horas

**24 Horas**

A idéia partiu de Yoko.

Em pleno dia de folga, os sete estavam reunidos e aquilo não era comum. Mas quem deles seria capaz de recusar o convite mais do que empolgado do mais velho do grupo? Certamente não Murakami que, de tão convencido de que o plano de Yokoyama era bom, até cedeu a sua casa para ser o cenário da reunião.

Dois futons estavam estendidos no chão da sala para acomodar os que não conseguiram achar lugar no sofá, e com um Nishikido parcialmente deitado não dava pra muita gente encontrar espaço por ali de qualquer forma...

- Qual é mesmo o nome da série? – Subaru quis saber pela terceira vez naquela noite, já sentando na parte de cima de um dos futons. Ele apoiou as costas nas pernas de Murakami que estava se esforçando ao máximo para não ser completamente esmagado por um Ohkura que constantemente era empurrado pelos pés de um Ryo que fingia se espreguiçar.

- 24 horas! – Exclamou Yoko sem sequer olhar para trás, parecia estar se esforçando bastante para conseguir fazer o aparelho de DVD de Shingo funcionar. – Hina! Qual o problema dessa coisa? Por que não quer ler meu DVD? É original!

- Talvez você não esteja no canal certo. – Sugeriu Yasuda, que voltava do quarto com quatro travesseiros sob os dois braços.

- Mas é claro que estou no- oh! – Yoko parou seu protesto no momento em que a televisão brilhou exibindo o menu do DVD. – Funcionou! Viu, Yasu, funcionou! – Falou em tom de provocação e começou a rir enquanto apontava para o loiro.

- Era só uma sugestão. – Foi sua defesa antes que ele seguisse e sentasse no futon com cara emburrada.

Do sofá, Ohkura disfarçou um sorriso da melhor forma que conseguiu enquanto escondia o controle remoto embaixo de uma almofada que havia sido esquecida no chão. O gesto não foi assim tão discreto aos olhos de Nishikido que riu satisfeito da astúcia do outro e não conseguiu deixar de cutucar as costelas dele com seus dedos do pé. O mais novo o olhou com o cenho franzido, como se não tivesse entendido o motivo para a agressão, mas sua expressão mudou assim que ele viu o enorme sorriso no rosto de Ryo, então ele não conseguiu evitar e riu também.

- O que seria tão engraçado? – Perguntou Hina, soando um tanto irritado. Estava começando a achar que aquela não tinha sido uma idéia assim tão boa...

- Nada, – Ryo respondeu rápido. – Tacchon é um sádico, só isso.

Shingo revirou os olhos quando isso fez Ohkura rir ainda mais.

– Sei. – Seu tom não era o de alguém que tinha acreditado, ou ao menos entendido, mas ainda assim Murakami preferiu engolir a resposta. Talvez o melhor fosse melhor nem saber a verdade.

- Quando me disseram que a série era boa fiquei curioso, mas só quando assisti vi que tudo o que tinham falado era verdade! – Yoko tagarelava com enorme empolgação enquanto mexia nas configurações do DVD.

Ninguém parecia estar dando muita atenção ao que ele dizia.

- Ah, eu trouxe travesseiros para quem quiser. – Yasuda declarou como se tivesse lembrado disso só agora. Jogou um travesseiro no meio do futon, então olhou para Maruyama, que estava sentado ao seu lado. – Esse é para você, esse é meu, - abraçou outro. – E esse pra você. – Estendeu o último na direção de Subaru e sorriu.

- Ah, obrigado, Yasu! – Maruyama soou eufórico e agitou o cabelo do menor antes de deitar-se no futon, apoiando a cabeça na pequena _gentileza_ que acabara de receber.

- Obrigado, - Subaru disse sério. – Mas não quero.

- Por quê? – O loiro quis saber com o cenho franzido em uma expressão de tristeza e decepção. A verdade era que ele tinha pegado todos os travesseiros para disfarçar o fato de que inicialmente tinha ido procurar algo que pudesse agradar e deixar Subaru mais confortável.

- Eu não preciso, - então ele não conseguiu mais segurar e sorriu em um misto de maldade e divertimento. – Vê? – Sem maiores avisos, deitou com a cabeça apoiada sobre as pernas de Yasuda.

- Shibuyan! – Tentou fingir tom de protesto, mas o sorriso de orelha a orelha em seu rosto entregava a verdade.

- Shh! Querem fazer silêncio? Já vai começar. – Yoko puxou os dois travesseiros que estavam sobrando e os dispôs no chão, tentando achar uma posição confortável sobre eles.

O _"sim!"_ veio em conjunto e logo todos estavam calados, prestando atenção às cenas exibidas pela TV.

Quando o terceiro episódio estava chegando, Maruyama decidiu que aquele era um bom momento para apagar a luz da sala, aparentemente o excesso de claridade estava lhe dando dor de cabeça. Mentalmente, Ohkura agradeceu o gesto, afundando-se um pouco mais no sofá e fechando os olhos. Agora ninguém perceberia se ele tirasse um cochilo, ao contrário dos outros, ele havia permanecido calado desde que a atenção do grupo tinha se voltado para a TV. Não que o seriado fosse ruim, mas aquele não era exatamente o gênero que ele queria ver no momento.

Um beliscão em seu antebraço fez com que ele perdesse a linha de pensamento que estava seguindo e ainda fizesse careta como forma de protesto. Olhou para Ryo com sua melhor cara de descontente.

- Interessante essa série, não é Tacchon? – Sussurrou em meio a um dos sorrisos mais maldosos que Ohkura já tinha visto no rosto do mais velho.

Assentiu diversas vezes, ainda fazendo careta, querendo que Ryo o deixasse em paz o quanto antes para que ele pudesse tentar dormir novamente.

Nishikido sentou-se com movimentos lentos então, e aproximou-se da orelha do outro.

- Cuidado para Yokoyama-kun não notar que você está tentando dormir enquanto ele tão gentilmente nos mostra o seriado do qual ele tem falado tanto durante os últimos dois meses, você pode ter problemas. – Sussurrou o mais próximo do outro que conseguia sem que seus lábios tocassem a orelha dele.

- Ele não teria percebido nada se você tivesse me deixado quieto.

O _"shh!"_ vindo de Hina calou a resposta de Ryo. Ele então se acomodou melhor no sofá, permanecendo sentado, olhou nos olhos do baterista e tocou seu próprio ombro, oferecendo-o como apoio.

Com um sorrisinho discreto, porém satisfeito, curvando seus lábios, Ohkura virou-se um pouco de lado e praticamente afundou o rosto na curva que ligava o pescoço de Ryo ao resto de seu corpo, suspirando alegremente após aceitar de forma tão ávida a proposta do amigo.

Nishikido sorriu também enquanto dava leves tapinhas no braço do outro, e em seu sorriso não havia nenhum pingo de inocência.

Ao término do quinto episódio, Maru pediu intervalo e seguiu para a cozinha dizendo que faria pipoca para todos.

Yoko perdeu o cutucão que acordou Tadayoshi e por isso não fazia idéia do motivo para ele estar com uma expressão tão desorientada e emanando desagrado enquanto olhava para um Nishikido que sorria cheio de divertimento, passando os dedos pelos cabelos do mais novo, tentando colocar mechas que estavam desgrenhadas atrás das orelhas do baterista sem ter muito sucesso.

- Não é uma maravilha, Baru? – Yokoyama perguntou para Subaru, que assentiu vigorosamente de sua posição, deitado dividindo o travesseiro com o guitarrista da banda.

- Eu também gostei. – Declarou Hina sorrindo e uma empolgante conversa sobre as melhores partes dos episódios que eles haviam assistido se estendeu até que Maru voltasse com dois enormes potes repletos de pipocas de microondas.

Entregou um dos potes a Hina e voltou a sentar-se no futon com o outro em seu colo.

- Vamos ver a primeira temporada completa? – Questionou.

- Se a pergunta for pra mim, vou ter que responder com "claro", - Yokoyama riu. – Eu poderia rever todos os episódios hoje.

- Nada de exageros, Yoko-cho, - veio o protesto de Murakami. – Não podemos ficar a madrugada inteira acordados, nosso agente nos mata se aparecermos na sessão de fotos amanhã com cara de zumbi.

- E poderíamos variar também, eu trouxe uns filmes e-

- Quem vai querer ver filmes que _você_ escolheu? – Yoko impediu que Yasu terminasse a frase e logo estava rindo de seu próprio comentário maldoso.

- As mesmas pessoas que aceitaram ver um seriado escolhido por _você_. – Respondeu o loiro, entrando na brincadeira. – E não fui o único a trazer filmes, Shibuyan também trouxe.

- Quais você trouxe? – Maruyama quis saber antes de colocar várias pipocas na boca de uma só vez.

- Ah, eu não trouxe muitos, não aluguei nem nada, só trouxe alguns que tinha lá em casa, – falava enquanto rolava no futon até estar deitado de bruços, erguendo o corpo com um dos cotovelos enquanto esticava o outro braço para pegar uma mão cheia de pipocas. – Alguns shows de bandas internacionais, Mr.Children e de filme só _"De Olhos Bem Fechados"_ mesmo.

- Outra vez?! – Surpreendeu-se Ryo. – Você não já viu esse filme?

- Já, - Subaru engoliu o que estava mastigando antes de continuar. – Mas não ligo de ver mais de uma vez filmes eu gosto. E gosto bastante desse.

- Nada disso! Ninguém vai assistir outra coisa na noite que reservei para _"24 horas"_! – Protestou Yoko. – Tudo bem se não conseguirmos ver a temporada inteira por conta do tempo, mas ninguém vai ver outra coisa além da série hoje!

- Bem, foi só uma sugestão. – Yasuda ergueu as mãos em sua defesa.

- Você e suas sugestões! Melhor ficar calado se não tem nada mais importante para dizer. – E o mais velho de todo o grupo estava rindo no segundo seguinte ao fim de seu comentário. Recentemente, Yoko tinha começado a se divertir mais que o normal com os falsos maltratos do grupo para com Yasu.

O louro cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fingiu raiva. Subaru se inclinou e aplicou um beijo rápido às madeixas dele, o que fez Yasuda voltar a sorrir, não se importando mais em interpretar o papel de menino emburrado.

Maruyama riu da cena, achando tudo muito engraçado e bonitinho ao mesmo tempo, então não resistiu e deu um tapa no traseiro de Subaru que, em resposta, moveu-se rapidamente voltando a deitar com as costas voltadas para o futon, liberando um grito alto, exagerando a dor.

- Vocês três, silêncio! – Reclamou Hina entre risos. – Yoko está esperando para colocar o próximo episódio.

- É, se vocês não fizeram silêncio, vou começar a achar que não querem mais ver o seriado e isso vai me magoar profundamente. – Forçou uma cara de triste então, mas logo caiu na gargalhada. Os outros acompanharam.

Já passava da meia noite quando Shingo sentiu alguém cutucar sua perna.

- Murakami-kun, - Yasuda se esforçava para ver o rosto do mais velho no escuro. – Shibuyan adormeceu, não seria melhor levá-lo para o seu quarto? – Sua voz não passava de um sussurro, mas era o suficiente para Shingo escutar. – Assim não tem risco dele acabar acordando.

- Ah, é melhor mesmo, até porque Baru tem tido dificuldades para dormir nos últimos dias, - concordou Shingo. – Vou levá-lo para minha cama então, vou ceder meu quarto pra ele por hoje.

- Pode deixar, - Yasuda ergueu uma mão na tentativa de impedir que Shingo levantasse. – eu mesmo o levo pra lá.

- Você consegue sozinho? – Ryo perguntou com uma voz sonolenta. Ohkura dormia profundamente em seu ombro, o sono havia ganhado a batalha contra o medo da reação de Yokoyama alguns minutos atrás.

- Consigo sim. – Shota fez valer suas palavras quando se ajoelhou, acomodou seus braços em lugares estratégicos do corpo do amigo adormecido e o erguendo junto de si sem sequer franzir o cenho. O sorriso em seu rosto fazia parecer que não tinha encontrado nenhuma dificuldade naquilo.

- Oh! – Foi a forma que Ryo encontrou de expressar sua surpresa. De vez em quando ele esquecia que, apesar de ser o menor de todos, Yasuda tinha músculos muito mais trabalhados que a maioria deles.

Subaru estremeceu e mexeu-se nos braços do mais novo, murmurando algo sem sentido antes de voltar a fica quieto, seu rosto pressionado de encontro ao peito de Yasu.

O louro sorriu e direcionou seu olhar para Shingo.

– Acho que também vou dormir, meus olhos estão quase fechando. Posso ficar em seu quarto também?

- Sinta-se à vontade, creio que tenho mais um futon dentro do armário, se quiser pega-lo,

- Não precisa se incomodar, - adiantou-se. - sei que você vai precisar dele para acomodar os outros, posso dividir a cama com Shibuyan, não somos muito grandes, vai sobrar espaço.

- Ah... Okay então.

Com isso, Yasu seguiu pelo corredor, a caminho do quarto de Murakami.

- Cuidado Hina, - Yoko resolveu falar quando imaginou que Yasuda não poderia mais o escutar. – Aqueles dois podem deixar sua cama cheia de esmalte, glitter e com cheiro de perfume feminino. – Tão logo acabou ele já estava rindo.

Shingo ria também, mas esticou-se o máximo que conseguiu para aplicar uma tapa na cabeça do mais velho.

- Esse sofá vira cama? – Nishikido resolveu aproveitar o momento de distração para perguntar.

- Vira sim.

- Então, você vai me ar licença, Murakami-kun, - Gesticulou indicando que queria que Shingo saísse do sofá.

- Está me expulsando de meu próprio sofá, Ryo-chan? – Questionou em tom intrigado.

Nishikido riu.

– Mais ou menos isso, - olhou para o rapaz que usava seu ombro como travesseiro. – Carregar esse aqui não seria tão simples quanto carregar Subaru-kun, não temos mais como movê-lo daqui e meu ombro já está cansado. – Adquiriu sua melhor expressão de sofrimento. – Estou com sono e quero dormir também, então para isso vou precisar de mais espaço no sofá.

- Você não me enrola com essa sua técnica de manipulação! – Protestou Shingo. – Mas ainda assim, - ergueu-se, o que fez Nishikido sorrir largamente. – Concordo que é impossível carregar o Tacchon. – Apertou um botão na parte baixa da lateral direita e o sofá automaticamente ganhou uma extensão extra à custa de alguns ruídos e um balanço consideravelmente violento que fez Ohkura abrir os olhos assustado. – Pronto. – Declarou Shingo indo sentar-se no pouco espaço que sobrava dos dois futons.  
Maru simplesmente tinha adormecido ocupando grande parte deles.

- Volte a dormir. – Ryo comandou e Ohkura não pareceu se incomodar nenhum pouco com o tom autoritário, voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Vou pegar alguns cobertores, - declarou Nishikido já se erguendo. – Estão no mesmo armário em que os futons estavam?

- Estão. – Murakami respondeu sem sequer olhar para o mais novo, sua atenção estava novamente voltada para a tela. Fez uma nota mental para recomendar que Subaru assistisse esse episódio depois, estava sendo o melhor de todos até agora, ao menos em sua concepção.

Nishikido voltou dando suaves risadinhas, provavelmente tentando não acordar os que estavam dormindo.

- Se Subaru-kun amanhecer morto por asfixia, culpem o Yasu. – Declarou antes de jogar um cobertor para cada um dos rapazes que permaneciam acordados, então ele se adiantou e cobriu Maruyama de forma descuidada antes de voltar a deitar-se no sofá-cama e jogar o mesmo cobertor sobre ele e Ohkura.

Quando ele se aproximou, passando um braço pela cintura do baterista e deixando seus lábios apenas centímetros de distância do pescoço do outro, Tadayoshi abriu um de seus olhos, direcionando-lhe um olhar que lembrava um de questionamento.

- Falei pra voltar a dormir. – Foi tudo o que ele precisou dizer em um tom preguiçoso, antes que o baterista respirasse fundo, fechasse os olhos e franzisse o cenho, como se de repente voltar a dormir exigisse algum esforço.

Antes mesmo que o episódio acabasse Yoko estava levantando com uma expressão de espanto em seu rosto.

- O que foi? – Foi tudo o que Shingo pôde perguntar em tom confuso antes que o outro saísse correndo na direção de seu quarto.

Segundos depois, Yokoyama retornava segurando o último futon da casa.

- Mais sorte pra você da próxima vez, Hina-chan. – Declarou em tom sarcástico e riu com maldade. – Boa noite! – Falou antes de acomodar o futon em um dos cantos da sala e deitar-se, preparando-se para dormir.

Murakami ficou olhando a cena por alguns instantes, quase sem acreditar no que estava vendo. Então ele passou a vista pela sala, vendo seus amigos deitados confortavelmente enquanto ele, o dono da casa, tinha sido deixado sem muitas opções de onde pudesse dormir.

Fazendo um som de puro desagrado, se ergueu, desligou a televisão e o aparelho de DVD sem delicadeza alguma e apanhou os dois travesseiros que haviam sido deixados no chão. Com a cabeça muito quente para ficar repensando o assunto, simplesmente dispôs os travesseiros em uma melhor angulação e deitou sobre ele, as partes de seu corpo que não conseguiram se apoiar nos travesseiros ficaram sobre o pouco espaço que sobrara dos futons onde Maru dormir.

No outro dia, Murakami era o único que mais parecia um zumbi durante a sessão de fotos. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar que acharia uma boa forma de fazer com que os outros pagassem caro por aquilo.

∞∞∞

_Notas finais:_

_ Yoko realmente ficou viciado em "24 Horas" depois que começou a ver a série (eu, pessoalmente, nunca vi e nem tenho vontade de ver...);_

_ "De olhos bem fechados" é de fato um filme que Subaru gosta bastante (também nunca vi esse filme e depois de ver a sinopse continuei sem vontade de ver xP)._


End file.
